politiquewikiaorg_fr-20200215-history
Philippe de Villiers
Philippe de Villiers (né le 25 mars 1949) est un homme politique français. Philippe de Villiers a été secrétaire d’État auprès du ministre de la Culture et de la Communication entre 1986 et 1987 puis a émergé dans les années 1990 comme une des voix principales du souverainisme français. Il s'est porté candidat aux élections présidentielles de 1995 (4,74%) et de 2007 (2,23 %). Biographie Famille, jeunesse et études Le vicomte Philippe Le Jolis de Villiers de Saintignon est né en Vendée le 25 mars 1949. Il effectue ses études secondaires dans son département natal, à l'Institution Saint-Joseph à Fontenay-le-Comte, puis il part à Nantes faire son droit et à Paris où il obtient un diplôme de l'Institut d'études politiques avant d'être admis à l'ENA en 1976. Lorsque la gauche accède au pouvoir en 1981, Philippe de Villiers, alors sous-préfet de Vendôme, demande sa mise en disponibilité et finit par démissionner en 1984 de la fonction publiqueJean-François Sirinelli, Dictionnaire historique de la vie politique française au XXe siècle, PDF, 2003. Les années 1980 : de la Vendée à la scène nationale Entre-temps, il n'a pas oublié ses terres vendéennes où il créé en 1977 le spectacle cinéscénique du Puy-du-Fou qui révèle au fil des années un grand succès et en 1981, une radio régionale, Alouette FM. C'est à partir de la Vendée à laquelle il est viscéralement attaché qu'il se lance en politique, pour combattre le socialisme et, dit-il, "sauver une civilisation". Sa carrière commence au sommet, sous étiquette UDF, avec le retour de la droite au pouvoir en 1986 : Philippe de Villiers entre dans le gouvernement Chirac comme secrétaire d'Etat auprès du ministre de la Culture et de la Communication François Léotard dont il est proche. Le baptême du feu électoral date de 1987 quand Philippe de Villiers est élu conseiller général. La même année, il devient le 2 juin député de Vendée en remplacement du RPR Vincent Asquer décédé et quitte alors le gouvernement. Désormais, il s'impose comme un homme clé en Vendée, dont il préside le Conseil général à partir de 1988 et où il est constamment réélu député dans la 4e circonscription, celle des HerbiersJean-François Sirinelli, Dictionnaire historique de la vie politique française au XXe siècle, PDF, 2003. Les années 1990 : le combat souverainiste Pourtant, il abandonne son siège en 1994 lorsqu'il est élu au Parlement européen. Depuis 1992, Philippe de Villiers a concentré, à côté de son "combat pour les valeurs", l'essentiel de son action politique à la défense de la souveraineté française en Europe. Cela le conduit à s'éloigner de l'UDF, à faire campagne contre Maastricht, à prendre la tête d'une liste lors des élections européennes de 1994 et, fort d'un bon résultat (12,33% des voix), à fonder un parti, le Mouvement pour la France - MPF (1994) et à présenter à l'élection présidentielle de 1995 où il obtient 4,74% des suffrages. Réélu député de Vendée en juin 1997, il siège parmi les non-inscrits à l'Assemblée. Son combat souverainiste l'amène à publier un pamphlet contre le traité d'Amsterdam (La Machination d'Amsterdam) en 1998 et à se rapprocher de Charles Pasqua avec lequel il conduit une liste aux européennes de 1999 qui réalise un bon score (13,05% des voix) et fonde dans la foulée un nouveau parti, le Rassemblement pour la France. Mais l'entente au sommet du RPF ne dure pas et la rupture est consommée dès l'été 2000Jean-François Sirinelli, Dictionnaire historique de la vie politique française au XXe siècle, PDF, 2003. Les années 2000 : les ambitions présidentielles Philippe de Villiers, président du MPF, envisage de se présenter à l'élection présidentielle de 2002 mais ne parvient pas à réunir les appuis nécessaires à sa candidature. En 2007, il réunit 2,23 % des suffrages. D'après Michel Thooris, qui fut son conseiller de 2002 à 2006, il aurait négocié un pacte avec Nicolas Sarkozy pour obtenir un ministère, sans doute celui de la Défense, mais le président élu n'aurait pas tenu paroleJean-François Sirinelli, Dictionnaire historique de la vie politique française au XXe siècle, PDF, 2003Michel Thooris, l'homme qui veut faire voter les juifs pour Marine Le Pen. Les années 2010 : en retrait de la vie politique Il est hospitalisé à l'Institut Curie après avoir appris en novembre 2013 qu'il était atteint d'un rare cancer de l'œil connu sous le nom de "mélanome de la choroïde". Il se retire de la vie politique, ne se représentant pas aux élections européennes de 2014, pour se consacrer à l'écriture de livres historiques (Charette, Jeanne d'Arc)PHILIPPE DE VILLIERS : ATTEINT D'UN CANCER, IL VA ÊTRE HOSPITALISÉ. thumb|right|210px En août 2014, il rencontre le président russe Vladimir Poutine en Crimée, dans le bureau de Nicolas II de Russie, au palais d'été des Tsars à Yalta, pour la création d'un "Puy du Fou Tsargrad" en Russie. Le président Poutine affirme qu'il regarde "avec le plus grand intérêt le projet du Puy du Fou d'un parc historique sur l'histoire de la Russie". L'entretien a duré une cinquantaine de minutes. Le président du conseil général de Vendée en a profité pour critiquer les mesures de sanctions euro-américaines contre la Russie dans la cadre de la crise ukrainienneDe Villiers rencontre Poutine pour créer un Puy du Fou en Russie. Il publie le 30 septembre 2015 un livre-mémoire, Le moment est venu de dire ce que j'ai vu, qui se vend à près de 50 000 exemplaires en deux semaines, avant de dépasser les 70 000 en novembre, de surpasser les 100 000 en décembre et d'atteindre les 177 000 en janvier 2016. Philippe de Villiers se livre à une série d'interventions télévisées et à une tournée de promotion dans la France. Aussi est-il parfois mentionné comme un possible candidat pour l'élection présidentielle de 2017, dans une période où ses convictions conservatrices et souverainistes peuvent trouver un écho, mais il oppose son refus en juin 2016. Lui-même aspire à une recomposition de la droite qui s'est trop recentrée à ses yeux, un sujet dont il discute abondamment avec Patrick Buisson et Éric Zemmour puisque les trois hommes se retrouvent une fois par mois au restaurant La Rotonde du VI arrondissement de Paris. Il rencontre également beaucoup de personnes, comme les député LR Yannick Moreau, la présidente de La Manif pour Tous Ludovine de La Rochère, des dirigeants politiques de la droite souverainiste comme Jean-Frédéric Poisson, Nicolas Dupont-Aignan ou Jean-Marie Le Pen, ou encore Philippe Martel,conseiller spécial de Marine Le Pen. Il soutient également Marion Maréchal-Le Pen, candidate du FN aux élections régionales de décembre, et porte plainte contre son adversaire LR Christian Estrosi qui fait campagne avec le logo du MPF malgré les demandes répétées de Philippe de Villiers de le retirerBuisson, Zemmour, Villiers... Les démons de la droiteDe Villiers, Chauprade, Ménard, Zemmour… Un rapprochement souverainiste avec ou sans le FN ?Les tops et les flops des livres politiquesBuisson, Zemmour, Villiers... Les démons de la droitePhilippe de Villiers porte plainte contre Christian Estrosi pour l'utilisation du logo du MPF sur des tracts LR pour les régionalesPhilippe de Villiers : « Marion scintille d’intelligence et de sens national »Courtisée par Patrick Buisson et Philippe de Villiers, Marion Maréchal-Le Pen résistePhilippe de Villiers écarte définitivement toute candidature pour 2017. Action en Vendée Sous son action, la Vendée devient le département au taux de chômage le plus faible de France et où la création d'entreprise est la plus forte. Il crée le Vendée Globe, des réseaux routiers, les vendéeopoles. Positionnement politique Philosophie politique Philippe de Villiers défend ardemment le patriotisme et les traditions, étant d'ailleurs parfois qualifié de nationaliste. Lui-même se décrit comme un "conservateur enraciné". En 1995, The Economist a vu en lui un "monarchiste catholique éphémère"The Economist, Business & Economics Section, 1995, Page 21. Sa base électorale se compose de catholiques pratiquants, d'artisans, de retraités, de fermiers et de petits entrepreneursGerald Simmons, The French National Front, Harvey (1996). Sur le plan économique, lui qui défend la réduction des impôts, il a dit partager le "libéralisme libertarien" de son ministre de tutelle François Léotard. Il s'oppose en revanche à la mondialisation transnationale qu'il accuse de vouloir fabriquer "un petit français qui sera un consommateur à l'américaine, élevé dans l'hédonisme, le matérialisme, ... un petit consommateur asexué, apatride"Bourdin Direct: Philippe de Villiers - 12/11 (à 5,30min). Critique de l'islam Philippe de Villiers s'est fait remarquer pour ses critiques contre l'islam en France. Il a déclaré qu'il était "le seul homme politique qui dit la vérité aux Français sur l'islamisation de la France" et qu'il "ne pense pas que l'islam est compatible avec la République française". Philippe de Villiers réclame la fin de la construction de toute mosquée, le bannissement des organisations islamistes suspectées de liens avec le terrorisme et l'expulsion des individus extrémistesFrench Presidential Hopeful Decries "Islamization of FranceFar-right leader decries "Islamisation of FranceA Look at the French Presidential Candidates by David MarcelisParis Shuts Airport Muslim Prayer Rooms. Philippe de Villiers a publié Les mosquées de Roissy: nouvelles révélations sur l'islamisation en France en 2006. Il y prétend, sur la base de documents internes, que les Frères musulmans ont infiltré le personnel de sécurité à l'aéroport Roissy-Charles-de-Gaulle de Paris. Malgré la contestation du livre par les médias, il a conduit à la révocation des autorisations de soixante-douze employés. Des salles de prières musulmanes de fortune ont aussi été ferméesProphet of Muslim Doom or Farsighted Politician?Anti-Terror Investigation: Paris Airport Bars Muslim WorkersZemmour & Naulleau 16 Decembre 2015. Pour ses opinions sur l'islam et sur l'immigration musulmane, Philippe de Villiers a été classé à l'extrême-droite par plusieurs médias de la presse écrite internationale comme Der Spiegel, The Wall Street Journal, The Boston Globe et The San Francisco ChronicleFar-right leader decries "Islamisation of FranceA Look at the French Presidential Candidates by David MarcelisParis Shuts Airport Muslim Prayer RoomsAnti-Terror Investigation: Paris Airport Bars Muslim Workers. Union européenne Il s'est imposé au fil du temps comme une voix majeure de l'euroscepticisme en France. Il a fréquemment critiqué l'Union européenne "qui détruit nos emplois, notre sécurité et notre identité", et ajoute que "l'Europe de Bruxelles est une dictature antidémocratique". Il fut une figure du "non" au référendum de 2005 sur la Constitution européenne. Après son succès, il a lancé une campagne pour restaurer le franc et déclare que "tout le monde reconnaît aujourd'hui que l'adoption de l'euro a été un succès technique mais que son coût économique, politique et humain est incontestable". Philippe de Villiers s'oppose à l'immigration en France d'une façon générale, mais il considère que "des cas individuels doivent être traités avec la plus grande humanité". Concernant les migrants résidents en France, il n'est pas favorable à leur expulsion ni à leur discrimination en matière de logements, d'emplois ou autre. En dépit de ces différences sur ce sujet et sur d'autres, Jean-Marie Le Pen considère que que leurs idées sont similaires que leurs suffrages doivent être unifiésGerald Simmons, The French National Front, Harvey (1996). Philippe de Villiers est aussi à l'origine de l'image du "plombier polonais" qui caractérise la directive Bolkestein, pour dénoncer dans un discours de mars 2005 la main d'œuvre peu chère et donc attractive pour grand patronat venue d'Europe de l'Est qui peut désormais circuler dans l'Union européenne, cause de dumping économique et social. Il y a aussi évoqué un "jardinier estonien" et un "maçon letton"Unlikely Hero in Europe's Spat: The 'Polish Plumber'. Carrière politique Mandats locaux *6 juillet 1987 – 31 octobre 2010 : conseiller général de Vendée *3 octobre 1988 – 31 octobre 2010 : président du conseil général de Vendée Fonctions parlementaires *2 juillet 1987 – 14 mai 1988 : député de Vendée *23 juin 1988 – 1er avril 1993 : député de la 4 circonscription de Vendée *2 avril 1993 – 24 octobre 1994 : député de la 4 circonscription de Vendée *19 juillet 1994 – 15 juin 1997 : député européen *12 juin 1997 – 18 juin 2002 : député de la 4 circonscription de Vendée *20 juillet 1999 – 16 décembre 1999 : député européen *9 juin 2002 – 19 juillet 2004 : député de la 4 circonscription de Vendée *20 juillet 2004 – 1er juillet 2014 : député européen *20 juillet 2004 – 1er juillet 2014 : vice-président du Groupe Europe libertés démocratie. Fonctions gouvernementales *20 mars 1986 – 25 juin 1987 : secrétaire d'État auprès du ministre de la Culture et de la Communication Citations "Mon combat pour les valeurs puise à la double source de la résistance française et de la résistance spirituelle de l'Est, des pays qui se sont libérés du communisme. C'est-à-dire que si un jeune - qui me posais la question encore tout à l'heure - me demandais ce qu'il faut lire, je répondrais Tocqueville pour avoir le sens de l'épaisseur historique, Hayek pour avoir le sens de la propriété et du marché, Soljenitsyne pour avoir le sens de la vérité et Vaclav Havel pour avoir le sens de la conscience et de la liberté politique. Quant à l'esprit de résistance, mes références familiales s'accordent avec mes références intellectuelles et celles de tous mes amis pour rejeter ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à l'antisémitisme, au racisme, à l'intolérance, à toutes les formes d'exclusion." :- Philippe de Villiers répondant au journaliste Ivan Levaï qui lui demande quels points le différencie du maréchal Pétain dans l'émission L'heure de vérité du 24 mai 1992Philippe de Villiers traité de Vichyste par Ivan Levaï - L'heure de vérité - 24/05/1992. Bibliographie *''Lettres aux jeunes qui ont peur de l'avenir'' (1988) (et al.) *''Lettre ouverte aux coupeurs de tête et aux menteurs du Bicentenaire''‎ (1989) *''La Chienne qui miaule'' (1990) *''Le Choix de la vie : Livre blanc pour une politique de la famille'' (1992) (et al.) *''Pour l'Europe contre Maastricht : Livre blanc sur le projet de Traité de Maastricht et sur l'avenir de l'Europe'' (1992) (et al.) *''Rendre l'école à la nation : Livre blanc sur l'Éducation nationale en France'' (1992) et al. *''Les Mesures d'urgence visant à rétablir l'indépendance de la justice dans les cas de corruption politique : Livre blanc sur la justice, La Lettre de Philippe de Villiers'' (1992) (et al.) *''Notre Europe sans Maastricht'' (1992) *''Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard''‎ (1993) *''La Société de connivence : ou Comment faire avaler des serpents à sonnette'' (1994) *''Dictionnaire du politiquement correct à la française'' (1996) *''L'Aventure du Puy du Fou : Entretiens avec Michel Chamard'' (1998) *''La saga du Puy-du-Fou : Entretiens avec Michel Chamard'' (1997) *''La Machination d'Amsterdam'' (1998) *''L'Europe autrement : Un projet pour l'Europe des nations'' (1999) avec Georges Berthu *''Vous avez aimé les farines animales, vous adorerez l'euro'' (2001) *''La 51 étoile du drapeau américain'' (2003) *''Quand les abeilles meurent, les jours de l'homme sont comptés : Un scandale d'État''‎ (2004) *''Les Turqueries du grand mamamouchi‎'' (2004) *''Les Mosquées de Roissy'' (2006) *''Une France qui gagne'' (2007) *''Les Secrets du Puy du Fou'' ‎ (2012) *''Le Roman de Charette'' (2012) *''Le Roman de Saint Louis'' (2013) *''Le Roman de Jeanne d'Arc'' (2014) *''Le moment est venu de dire ce que j'ai vu'' (2015) *''Les cloches sonneront-elles encore demain ?'' (2016) Références Catégorie:Président de conseil général Catégorie:Candidat à l'élection présidentielle française de 1995 Catégorie:Candidat à l'élection présidentielle française de 2007 Catégorie:Membre de l'Union pour la démocratie française Catégorie:Membre du Mouvement pour la France Catégorie:Elève de l'IEP de Paris Catégorie:Elève de l'ENA Catégorie:Noblesse française en politique Catégorie:Critique de l'Euro Catégorie:Député de la Ve République (1986-1988) Catégorie:Député de la Ve République (1988-1993) Catégorie:Député de la Ve République (1993-1997) Catégorie:Député de la Ve République (1997-2002) Catégorie:Député de la Ve République (2002-2007) Catégorie:Député européen français (1994-1999) Catégorie:Député européen français (1999-2004) Catégorie:Député européen français (2004-2009) Catégorie:Député européen français (2009-2014) Catégorie:Fondateur de parti politique Catégorie:Critique de l'islam Catégorie:Naissance en 1949 Catégorie:Opposant à l'avortement